Perditus
"Perditus" is the 71st episode of Haven and the nineteenth episode of season 5. Synopsis Nathan receives otherworldly aid as he tracks down a killer. Duke has a terrifying vision of Haven's future. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross *Kris Lemche as Seth Byrne *Gabrielle Miller as Lainey *Meredith MacNeill as Ona *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano *John Ralston as Walter Faraday *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Ken Shipley as Herbert *Molly Dunsworth as Vickie Uncredited * Unknown Actor as the voice of Croatoan Featured music *"Be The Song" by Foy Vance Quotes *'Nathan': Is he gonna be ok? Audrey: He's taking it hard. He's blaming himself. Nathan: And you? Audrey: Me? My recently ressurected interdimensional mother has partial amnesia and ran away. I'm fine. *'Vince': with the tracker Uh-huh. We've got the bread crumbs. They should lead us right through Charlotte's schoolbag. Dave: And her killer. Vince: Cold feet? What happened to the liquid courage? Dave: Should have brought some. Vince: Go back Dave let me do this. Dave: This is my fight more than anyone's. Besides, when we do find him, can't let you hog the spotlight. Vince: Perish the thought. All right. Together then, men shake hands until the end of all things. Hmm? *'Duke': Vince? Is that you youngster? Vince: Duke Crocker? How? Duke: Well, you know I guess I just got homesick. Vince: his seat around. Not much of a home to return to I'm afraid. Croatoan won. Duke: Okay, seriously, can somebody please just tell me who that is? Vince: It doesen't matter. Nothing does. That game was played and lost. Lost when Nathan went into the void, he never came out. And nothing's been the same since. Duke: Vince I need you to tell me everything that happened after I left. Why did Nathan go into the void? screams Vince: It's too late. Croatoan's here. Duke: So what the hell are we gonna do? Vince: The only thing we can do... die. Duke: Oh screw that. *'Charlotte': So you wanna build a barn? *'Clone Duke': You are the fulcrum Duke. You'll either save your friends or kill them all. dream quickly cuts to Duke waking and noticing Seth standing in front of him Seth: You okay? You were mumbling in your sleep. Duke: I was? Seth: Yeah sounded like a bad nightmare or something. Frankly, I suspect it was the tacos then... Duke: Oh, I wish it was. *'Seth': What are you doing? Did you steal that car? Why are you stealing that car? Duke: Cause I'm going back to Haven. Seth: And the van doesn't go in that direction because. Duke: 'Cause I'm going alone. Seth: Oh come on man. You know I could just follow you there except the second drive away... Duke: You forget all about me and the troubles and Haven and you'll live a full and happy life Seth. Seth: Come on Duke don't do this. starts the engine Duke. pauses Okay. give each other one last fist pump before going their seperate ways *'Dave': Why aren't we waiting for reinforcements? follows the location where the tracker is beeping. They look underneath the desk, only to discover Charlotte's CDC bag. What? Vince: If Croatoan took her bag, why did he put it here. Audrey: Because Croatoan didn't take the bag. Teagues turn around and realized that Audrey, Nathan and Dwight overheard everyththing. Dave did. Dave killed Charlotte. Notes *"Perditus" and "Wild Card" both took place on the same day. *Perditus is latin for lost.http://www.syfy.com/haven/photos/fun-facts-perditus References Category:Season 5